


Три Защитника и Адвокат

by Norgen



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Protective Jessica Jones, Secret Identity, The Defenders being protective, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norgen/pseuds/Norgen
Summary: Защитники не знали, что их адвокат ещё и Сорвиголова. Прошёл уже целый год, и это становилось просто неловким. Благодаря случайному злодею, Мэтт наконец-то понял: они его команда.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & The Defenders
Kudos: 7





	Три Защитника и Адвокат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Defenders and a Lawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484034) by [Nautika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika). 



— Это уже третий раз за этот месяц, мисс Джонс, — сказал Мэтт, когда Джессика медленно прошла в комнату вместе с полицейским, закрывшим за ними дверь.

— А ещё это третий раз, когда они взяли не того, — сказала она и пожала плечами, и Мэтт знал, что она права.

— У тебя и правда есть талант попадать в такие ситуации, — вздохнул он. — Но я уверен, что мы быстро со всем разберёмся. Снова.

Джессика расположилась на стуле напротив Мэтта. Ему показалось, что она нахмурилась.

— Именно за это я и плачу тебе столько денег, — проворчала она. — До этого ты работал достаточно прилично, так что приступай.

Мэтт даже не обиделся на её ворчание. Он знал её уже чуть больше года, на данный момент, и как её адвокат, и как Защитник. Уже сам факт того, что она просто ворчала, вместо того чтобы кидаться в него оскорблениями (и стульями), был прогрессом.

Только он собирался открыть её (довольно внушительного размера) папку, как услышал на улице звук, привлёкший его внимание. Звук, который издает заряжаемое оружие. Глаза Мэтта за стеклами очков расширились.

— Пригнись! — крикнул он Джессике и нырнул под стол. Меньше чем через секунду стекло разбилось, и прямо в том месте, где до этого была его голова образовалось пулевое отверстие.

Не успел он удостовериться что Джессика в порядке, как она уже сломала свои наручники, взяла Мэтта за руку, проломила дверь и практически вытащила его из комнаты в коридор с безопасными, прочными стенами.

Полицейский участок сразу же загудел от активности, в то время как Мэтт пытался осознать, что кто-то только что пытался убить его. Не то чтобы такого не случалось раньше: люди пытались убить его каждую ночь как Сорвиголову, но никогда — как адвоката. Как адвокат он обычно был одним из хороших парней, в том числе потому что он часто работал безвозмездно.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Джессика, и Мэтт помотал головой.

— Кто-то стрелял в меня! — задыхаясь, воскликнул он, даже не прикидываясь удивлённым. — Джесс, кто-то пытался убить меня!

— И правда, — мрачно сказал Джессика. — Есть идеи почему?

Мэтт помотал головой.

— Я не проиграл ни одного из последних дел, так что неудовлетворённых клиентов у меня нет. То же самое и с Фогги, — он внезапно замер. — Фогги! Чёрт, мне срочно добраться до офиса и-

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, Мёрдок, — сказала Джессика. — У тебя шок. Это нормальная реакция, когда в тебя стреляли. Я сама пойду и проверю Нельсона.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». Ты останешься здесь, в безопасности. Что ты все равно собираешься сделать, ударить их своей палкой?

Точно. Несмотря на то, что они работали вместе больше года, Мэтт всё ещё не доверял остальным Защитникам достаточно, чтобы раскрыть свою личность. Возможно, ему стоило бы что-то с этим сделать, но полицейский участок — далеко не лучшее место, для того чтобы сказать: «Кстати, я на самом деле Сорвиголова, смотри какие сальто я могу делать».

Так что он просто кивнул Джессике. Он верил, что с ней Фогги и Карен будут в безопасности.

Джессика сжала его руку, чтобы показать ему, что поняла, и ушла. Никто не пытался её остановить.

***

Когда Мэтт наконец-то вышел с полицейского участка два часа спустя, Джессика уже ждала его снаружи.

— Они в порядке, — сказала она. — Волнуются о тебе, но я не думаю, что с ними случится то же, что и с тобой.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка, — огрызнулся Мэтт, на что Джессика кивнула.

— Не могу, и поэтому они уехали из города на некоторое время. Тебе стоит тоже, — Мэтт усмехнулся на это.

Джессика вздохнула.

— Ага, так я и думала. Поэтому у меня есть другой план: мы защитим тебя. Собирайся.

— Что?..

— Ты поживёшь со мной некоторое время.

Мэтт рассмеялся.

— Ни за что, — сказал он и попытался уйти, но Джессика схватила его за руку.

— У тебя нет выбора, — сказала она, и Мэтт понял, что точно не переиграет её в упорстве.

— Мисс Джонс, вы мой клиент, — попытался выкрутиться он. — Я не могу просто… переехать к вам.

— Боже, ты и не переезжаешь, ты единственный адвокат, который готов разбираться со всем дерьмом, в которое я регулярно влезаю, и я не хочу, чтобы ты помер. Ты поживёшь у меня на диване, пока я не найду того, кто на тебя охотится.

Мэтт понимал, что он не сможет отговорить Джессику от этой идеи. Ему придётся просто подстроить свои ночные вылазки под её расписание.

— Спасибо, я ценю это, — сказал он, вздохнув и натянув нервную улыбку.

***

Оказывается, быть Сорвиголовой, живя у Джессики, буквально невозможно, по большей части потому что Мэтт забыл один очень важный факт: Защитники состоят не только из Джессики, но и из Люка, прочёсывающего город вместе с ней, и Дэнни, который остался нянчиться с адвокатом.

Мэтт молча негодовал. Он должен быть с ними, ища того, кто пытался его убить, или хотя бы патрулировать город, защищать людей, избивать преступников и всё такое. Но тогда ему пришлось бы раскрыть свою личность Защитникам, а он не был к этому готов и тем более не хотел иметь дело с их жалостью и вопросами.

…С другой стороны, сидеть на месте и ждать, пока другие сами разберутся — тоже не лучший вариант. Пора начать хитрить.

— Эм, извините, мистер, Рэнд? — сказал он и практически услышал, как Дэнни закатил глаза.

— Мёрдок, ты знаешь меня. Я был твоим клиентом. Просто Дэнни, — сказал он.

— Это было бы непрофессионально с моей стороны, — фыркнул Мэтт.

— Ты ночуешь на диване своего клиента, а ещё я видел тебя в пушистых носках, — отметил Дэнни. Ну, тут не поспоришь.

— Ладно, Дэнни, раз так. Я просто подумал, тут достаточно безопасно, и у тебя явно есть дела поважнее, так что если ты хочешь уйти, я бы всё понял, и-

— Джесс убьёт меня, — прервал его Дэнни, и, да, она абсолютно точно это сделает.

— Кто, мисс Джонс? Нееет, ты что, она бы никогда не сделала ничего такого, — сказал он, сам понимая, как наигранно это звучало. Ему всего лишь нужно было пару часов, чтобы внушить страх перед Дьяволом в некоторых своих знакомых.

— Слушай, — сказал Дэнни. — Я понимаю, что ты разочарован, но так будет лучше для всех нас, и-

Он не успел говорить, будучи грубо прерванным бомбой, взорвавшейся прямо у входа в дом Джессики. Из-за последовавшего хаоса, Мэтт слишком поздно заметил группу тяжеловооружённых людей, ворвавшихся в здание. Когда его слух вернулся в норму, и он смог различать шум, исходящий прямо из-за двери и шум с улицы, было уже поздно. Дверь открылась, в комнату вкатилась светошумовая граната и тут же взорвалась.

Последним, что услышал Мэтт, прежде чем звон в ушах заглушил все звуки, был крик Дэнни.

***

Очнувшись, Мэтт услышал чей-то разговор. Похоже на… Дэнни и Джессику?

То, что слух Мэтта был в порядке, когда он очнулся, означало, что прошло достаточно много времени. Исходя из его опыта с светошумовыми гранатами, ему требовалось хотя бы двенадцать часов, чтобы начать что-либо слышать, и целый день, чтобы прийти в себя и быть готовым к бою. Значит, их похитили больше дня назад, и всё это время он был без сознания, что было не слишком-то хорошо.

Он медленно сел, слегка наклонив голову. Разговор вокруг него затих, и Дэнни облегчённо вздохнул.

— Ты в порядке? Ты довольно долго не просыпался, — сказал он.

— Всё хорошо, — кивнул Мэтт. — Что случилось?

Джессика пожала плечами.

— Плохие парни достали нас. Использовали какой-то вырубающий газ и накачали нас наркотиками? Не знаю. Наши с Люком силы практически бесполезны, а Дэнни они замотали, как индейку, так что он не может использовать свой Кулак, чтобы освободиться.

— Ты не в курсе, сделали ли они что-то со мной? — спросил Мэтт. У него болела голова, но, кажется, кроме этого с ним было всё в порядке. Его даже ни к чему не привязали. Похоже, в том, чтобы быть «беспомощным» слепым есть свои плюсы.

— Нет, не думаю, — сказал Люк. — Ты всё это время был без сознания.

Мэтт кивнул.

— Вы знаете, что им от нас нужно?

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Джесс.

Дверь открылась и вошёл мужчина, которого Мэтт сразу же узнал: бандит, которого Сорвиголова поймал два года назад.

— Джентльмены, мисс Джонс, — поприветствовал их бандит. — Возможно, вы задаётесь вопросом, что же вы все здесь делаете и-

— Давай уже к сути! — огрызнулась Джессика.

— Терпение, мисс Джонс, — упрекнул её бандит. Мэтт был почти на сто процентов уверен, что Джессика сломает ему нос, как только освободится.

— Вы можете знать меня как Ральфа Великого, — сказал он, сделав пауза для придания драматического эффекта.

Защитники, оглянувшись друг на друга, помотали головой и пожали плечами.

Ральф Великий раздражённо хмыкнул.

— Неважно. Я взял на себя смелость похитить вас всех, чтобы наконец-то отомстить тому, кто разрушил мою империю два года назад!

«Империю? Ох, чёрт…», — подумал Мэтт, внезапно очень сильно захотев побиться головой об стену. Он знал, что сейчас произойдёт.

— Сорвиголова! — прошипел Ральф Великий, и Мэтт вздохнул. Вот и оно.

Защитники снова переглянулись между собой.

— Сорвиголова? — спросил Люк. — Что ж, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты умудрился поймать всех, кроме него.

Ральф Великий дико ухмыльнулся.

— Вы, что, всё ещё не поняли? Вы приманка! — сказал он, достав пульт. — И как только он придёт сюда, вы все разлетитесь на кусочки! Ха-ха-ха!

— Ясно, но зачем ты пытался убить моего адвоката? — нахмурилась Джессика.

Ральф Великий громко закатил глаза.

— Чтобы привлечь внимание Сорвиголовы, это же очевидно. Теперь, вам пора начать сотрудничать и позвать его сюда, или мои головорезы просто убьют вас на месте.

Мэтт затаил дыхание, когда никто не сказал ни слова.

В конце концов, Люк усмехнулся.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы позволим Сорвиголове попасть в эту ловушку? — Дэнни и Джессика мрачно кивнули на это.

Мэтт моргнул. Это было… ожидаемо, с одной стороны, но, с другой, не особо. Как бы, разве что немного? Возможно? Он был почти уверен, что он, по крайней мере, нравился им, но это? Они же хотя бы были командой, да?

Он вздохнул.

Прочистил горло.

Медленно встал.

Сделал сальто назад в сторону Ральфа Великого, схватил у него пульт и вырубил его ударом ногой с разворота.

Улыбнулся Защитникам.

— Скоро вернусь.

Вышел из комнаты и начал подметать головорезами пол.

***

— Год, Мёрдок! Год! — кричала на него Джессика.

— Прости?.. — поёжился Мэтт.

— Извинения здесь не помогут, — хмуро фыркнула Джессика.

Плечи Мэтта поникли, и Джессика решила его пожалеть.

— Но знаешь что поможет? — спросила она.

— Что? — оживился Мэтт.

— Ты же знаешь, как часто мы попадаем в неприятности?

— …Да?

— Было бы очень удобно, если бы мне не пришлось платить за своего адвоката.

— ….

— :)

— …Ладно.


End file.
